


All Our Love

by DesignatedKryptonian



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesignatedKryptonian/pseuds/DesignatedKryptonian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison doesn't know how she feels now that Emily has kissed her. Will she risk it all just to be with Emily or will she break this girls heart? Meanwhile, Spencer is confused about her feelings for Aria and Hanna is left out, wondering what's going on with her best friends? It's up to Hanna to investigate this situation, Alison to decide what is more important, Emily or Popularity, and Spencer to find out how she really feels about Aria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this is going to be but there is definitely going to be at least three chapters. Always read the notes because I could be saying that I'm stopping at a certain chapter or cutting it off to make a sequel (if I do, I'll give the name in notes) This is going to be in two different characters POVs every chapter. If it's an emison chapter then Ali and Em will have there POVs and same with Sparia.

Alison's POV:

I don't know. Ever since Emily kissed me in the library I've felt, different. And afterwards I just smiled like a fool because I didn't know what to do. I should've said, "Ew! You're gay!" or something to make it seem like I didn't enjoy it (because I did).

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_Hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

My radio blared. I quickly shut it off, blushing. I bet she just wanted to try it. But I liked it; the taste if her peach chap stick. What was wrong with me? I screamed into my pillow before turning the radio back on.

_Us girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist so touchable_

_Too good to deny it_

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

I plugged my ears while Katy Perry finished singing I Kissed a Girl. Her song, Thinking of You started playing so I just turned off the radio and threw it out the window. It wasn't a big deal. It was shit anyways. I brushed my teeth, got into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I attempted to fall asleep. I counted sheep, counted from 100 down to 1, I did a lot of counting in general. I just couldn't sleep. I was tossing and turning, thinking about the song. And Emily. I checked my clock. It flashed 12:19 AM. I sighed and pulled out my journal.

It wasn't a diary because I wrote poetry in it. Poetry about real life. My real diary is very different from my journal (but not all that different) my journal is like my diary but with other peoples secrets (and some of mine). If any stranger read it they wouldn't know the people it was about because every name and action was hidden in poetry. I flipped to a new page and wrote whatever came to me. I was thinking about Emily. I wrote down about a beautiful mermaid, gliding through the sea with her beautiful tail glistening in the sun. No one would know it was about Emily. It was my poem to keep. I wrote more after that, this time referring to Emily as "Girl Crush". After writing I stared down at the paper. What did I just write? I was about to rip out the page but someone was nearing my room so I pretended to be sleeping. Jason entered and stared at me. He looked worried. When he shut the door I was already fast asleep.

I woke up the next morning sweating. By that time, I had forgotten about the page I wrote about Emily. I wiped my forehead. Why was I sweating? Soon, last nights dream came back to me. We were back in the library. Emily had just kissed me. Instead of a peck on lips she was forcefully making out with me, grabbing my hair.  Clothes were removed and things were about to happen. Until I woke up. I shook my head, thinking I remembered it wrong. I walked down stairs to eat breakfast and hop in the shower.

"Why is your face so red?" Jason questioned me with a piece of toast shoved in his mouth.

"No reason," He shrugged and walked away. I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was  _really_ red. I suddenly had an urge to vomit. I ran to the bathroom before puking up last nights dinner. I grabbed the thermometer from the bathroom cabinet and checked my temperature. One hundred and three. Yikes. Obviously I had to stay home from school. My mom kissed me on the forehead before heading off to work. My dad was usually gone by the time I woke up. I sighed and went back to my bedroom to sleep.

I woke up in a different room. The covers looked familiar. I looked around the room and suddenly realized whose room I was in. Emily's. I flinched when I heard someones voice.

"Ali, are you ready?" Emily asked.

"For what?" I questioned.

"For this," Emily pressed her lips to mine. I suddenly realized this was a dream. It was raining when I went to sleep but it was sunny out and birds were chirping. I rolled with it. Again, clothes were removed but before anything happened I woke up.

"What?" I rubbed my face. When I turned I saw Emily standing by the door holding a pot.

"Uh, I thought you might want some soup since your sick," She hesitantly rested the pot of soup on my nightstand before sitting on my bed.

"You didn't have to make me soup," I told her. She blushed and looked down.

"Maybe I wanted to," She smirked. Aw, she was so cute! Ugh, stop it Ali! I hit my hand against my face.

"Are you okay?" She worriedly asked. I just nodded and rested my head in her lap. Her hand hovered over my cheek before deciding to rest it on my cheek. I shivered.

"That felt nice," I sighed and closed my eyes. She stroked my hair gently. I fell asleep with my head resting on her lap. Emily always soothed me. She was so kind and caring.

 

Emily's POV:

"Ali?" I asked. She didn't move. I think she's asleep. Should I kiss her? What if she wakes up? I kept on listing pro's and con's before switching to my old method.

_If a bird passes the window in the next 20 seconds, I can kiss her._ I started counting. At 16 seconds a flock of birds passed the window. I think that was a good sign. I moved her hair to the side before kissing behind her ear. She gasped. Is she awake?

"Ali?" I asked again. She didn't move. Good. After a good 30 minutes I lied down on her bed. She was sound asleep by now so I decided to bring her body closer to me. I brought her up closer to my face and she snuggled against my chest. She was so cute. I couldn't help but sigh. These moments gave me hope that maybe Ali could love me the way I love her. I relaxed and fell asleep. When I woke up, Ali was gone. I heard the shower turn off. I listened to her feet padding against the wood. She was nearing the room. I pretended to be sleeping, squinting my eyes until they were barely open. She entered the room with only a towel covering her. I saw her look at me before dropping her towel. I gasped. It took every bone in my body for me not to open my eyes wide open and just stare. She looked over to me and smirked.

She got into some skinny jeans with a lose pink t-shirt and white converse. "Beautiful mermaid," she said before leaving the room. I blushed. When I was sure she was gone I grinned so hard. It was 6:00 PM. I had to get home before my mom got worried.

"Ali, I have to go," I shouted down the hallway.

"Can I walk you?" She asked, walking out of the bathroom with makeup on.

"Sure, but I have to ask, why did you get into clothes and put make up on?" 

"I'm going out with some friends," I nodded and slightly frowned. Typical Ali.

"Okay, bye," I quickly said before running out the door. She ran after me and grabbed my wrist. I swear I felt a shock go through my body.

"I'm walking you," She insisted. The whole walk home was silent. When we were almost to my house she grabbed my hand. I could she was suppressing a smile.

"Where have you been Emily?" My mother was shouting angrily from the porch.

"Ali wasn't feeling too good so I wanted to check up on her,"

"Well she looks fine now!" Great.

"I was getting over a break up. The relationship I was in was pretty serious. But Emily made me feel better," Ali pitched in. Boy, did she know how to lie. Typical Ali.

"I'm so sorry to hear about that, Alison. I wasn't aware that had happened," My mom hugged Ali and I waved at her before walking into my house. I thought, has Ali ever done that for any of the other girls? Help them out of a sticky situation? I don't think she ever has. That made me feel special. And when Ali wanted to make you feel special she could make you feel really, really special.


	2. Pure Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is focused on Sparia and the next will be Haleb and it will rotate. I hope you guys enjoy and I may add some suspenseful and dramatic chapters with ezria and spoby! Also, you guys may be aware while reading this chapter that Spencer and Toby are together (it's mentioned) nothing will be in perfect order like the show because then Spoby would be very far away and same with Ezria and Haleb because almost two years would have to pass before they get introduced. So some events will be scattered here and there and sorry for spoilers: SPOILER ALERT! DON'T READ THE REST OF NOTES IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS. I'm going to have Alison on the ghost train from the episode This is A Dark Ride. Some episode will be altered for Alison to be in them but I'm not going by every single episode. I'll have a few episodes here and there pop in and some (if necessary) will be altered to fit the story. Happy reading! Sorry that this one's a little short. It's hard to come up with chapter ideas at 12:00 AM!

Spencer's POV:

I don't know why but whenever I go to sleep at night I think of Aria. I should be thinking of Toby! I'm dating Toby, not Aria!  Why would I think that? I sighed and sat at my desk. I turned on the radio and let the music take me away.  _Treat You Better By: Shawn Mendes_ was currently playing. 

_I know I can treat you better than he can_

_And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

_Tell me why are we wasting time_

_On all your wasted crying_

_When you should be with me instead_

_I know I can treat you better_

_Better than he can_

I oddly related to the song (except for the gentleman part) I think I might sort of like Aria? No, no, no, you like Toby, Spencer! Ugh! This is all so confusing. During lunch, I stare at Aria's lips. Those pink, perfect lips. Those beautiful brown eyes. She was like a little doll. Even though she was short, I still liked her. In fact, it actually made her really cute. Whenever we took group photos she would always have to raise her arms to hold onto our shoulders. Cutey.

I admire her because she always has been free and has always been who she wants to be. She doesn't let haters get to her and she's not worried about what people will think of her. I remembered when she had pink streaks in her hair and she wore a fake nose ring. She's always experimenting with different things. Maybe she'll experiment with me? No, no, no, no, no! I groaned. I need to get my head out of dream land and focus on my homework.

Homework is usually a breeze for me but I've been at it for 6 hours and I haven't even gotten to my Physics paper do tomorrow. I have to write a paper about how Newton's Laws of Motion have affected science today. I groaned and whipped out my phone. My thumb hovered over Aria's number. Should I? I clicked without thinking about it again. My phone rang three times. On the fourth ring she picked up.

"Hey, Spence! What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just totally swamped in homework and I feel like my brain is going to explode!" I made an explosion noise with my mouth to emphasize. Aria giggled into the phone. I could feel her smile through the phone. It's good to know  _someone's_ happy.

"I feel you. Ezra has us writing a 10 page essay about _Great Expectations._ I'm literally dying of laughter! How can I take this paper seriously when there are these stupid names like Abel Magwitch and Miss Havisham? They're so weird!" Aria was laughing so hard and I couldn't help but grin. 

"I guess we both better at least try and complete our homework before 1:00 AM," She gasped.

"What time is it?" She sounded worried.

"Uh...11:00 PM, why?"

:"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Aria, are you okay?" She whined.

"This paper is due in an hour and I've typed two words! My name," She cried.

"If you want, I can help you," She eagerly replied yes and I hung up the phone and quietly made my way downstairs and out the door. If Aria needed my help, I would be there for her. I grabbed my bike and started pedaling down the road. Halfway there some lawn sprinklers sprayed me. I'm now sopping wet and miserable.

"Ugh," I groaned. I grabbed the key from under the door mat and entered her house. I took one step and the floor boards creaked. I winced. "If you run It won't make a sound!" Aria whispered from up the stairs. I sprinted up the steps and into her room. It made sense. The more pressure on the floor boards the more they creaked.

"Why are you so wet!" Aria whispered. I blushed slightly.

"Lawn sprinklers," I groaned.

"I'm going to go get a towel for you. Be right back," She left the room and quietly ran down the hallway. She was talking care of me. Aw!

I sat down in her seat and began typing.

"What are you doing?" she entered the room and put a towel over my shoulders.

"I had this exact same paper, I can do it for you," I started typing away the first couple paragraphs.

"Have you ever even read the book?" Aria nervously asked. She grabbed Pigtunia and squeezed her. It was cute that she still kept that pig after all these years.

"Please, I had this paper last year. And my teacher was Mr. Moore, that was the easiest paper we ever got in his class." She let out her breath and sat on her bed.

"What can I do to repay you?" Aria asked. I grinned and turned around to face her.

"You could come to my field hockey game tomorrow?" She nodded her head. Yes. 

"Done!" I proudly announced at 11:54 PM. I looked to the bed and saw that Aria was fast asleep. I sarcastically rolled my eyes and sent the paper to Ezra. I yawned and stood up to leave. It felt like my legs were jelly. I couldn't bike home in this condition. I shrugged and flopped on the bed next to Aria; falling asleep with her hair in my face. The last thing I thought about before falling asleep was how good her mint scented shampoo smelled.

Aria's POV:

I woke up and stretched my arms. My hand hit something and I flinched. I turned to my side to see Spencer drooling on my covers.

"Hey, asshole, wake up!" I shouted.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Spencer screamed. She was so hilarious.

"You were drooling on my covers!" She apologized and blushed before wiping her drool away with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. She was a little bit of a cutey, I had to admit.

"So, you slept over?" I asked. She nodded her head and told me she submitted the paper for me because I fell asleep. I owed her big time.

"Hey, what time is it?" Spencer asked, rubbing her face.

"Uh, 9:00, why?" She had the same face I had when I realized my paper was due in an hour.

"Oh no! I have a field hockey game!" She scrambled out my bedroom door and out the house. I sprinted after her.

"Wait! I can drive you! She stopped and looked back at me.

"You sure it's not too much trouble?" She questioned. I nodded my head and unlocked the trunk of my car. She threw her bike in and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Hey, you owe me," I pointed my finger at her and she laughed and agreed. Once we arrived to her house I hugged her and sent her on her way.

"I'll be sure to be at you field hockey game!" I shouted from my seat.

"You better, bitch!" Oh, Spencer. I grinned and drove back to my house to freshen up for the game. Wait, what time was it at anyways? I grabbed my phone and texted Spencer.

AM: What time is ur game?

SH: Like 10

AM: K, see u then

SH Bye

AM: Bye

I didn't have as much time as I thought to get ready. It was 9:15 and it typically took me a while to get ready. I put on a small amount of make up and grabbed a dress. I didn't have time to put on more makeup or choose jewelry. I was out the door by 9:30. I took out my phone to notify Spencer I was on my way.

AM: On my way

She didn't text back. I shrugged and entered the Rosewood High parking lot. I parked my car and started to walk towards the back of the school where the field was located. It was 9:50 by the time I got to the bleachers and I was sitting down. I noticed Spencer practicing. She wasn't wearing a bra. I could tell because, well, two dots were poking out of her shirt. I blushed. This is something I usually didn't notice but I couldn't not take my eyes of her. I didn't know a field hockey uniform was so sexy. Huh? I'm with Ezra! Since when do I notice girls?

I looked away, trying to find a distraction. A wad of gum was stuck under one of the bleachers so I decided to stare at it. It soon became too gross to look at so I looked away. The game started and Spencer charged down the field with the ball. She was so amazing. I kept cheering her on and before I knew it, the game was over and Rosewood High had won. I ran down the bleachers and hugged Spencer.

"You guys did so good!" I shrieked.

"I can't believe it! The Timber wolves are an undefeated team and we beat them!" Spencer squealed. I was glad she was happy.

"I wasn't really surprised that you guys won. You are pretty competitive," I told her.

"Oh really? Last one to the parking lot is a rotten egg!" And before I knew it, Spencer was sprinting down the field to the parking lot.

"Hey! No fair!" I ran after her and she stopped for me. We walked back together to the parking lot and everything felt so peaceful right then. No drama, no worrying, just pure joy.


	3. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be about Haleb but not really romantic. Hanna is going to start questioning what's going on with the girls. SPOILER ALERT!: I think I'll add the Halloween chapter, you know, where Adam Lambert is singing and they're on the the ghost train. That's coming up instead of the Halloween from the 1st secret. Hope you enjoy this chapter! My chapters are going to vary in length and this was is pretty short but I hope you guys still enjoy my chapters and I'll try to make them longer when more important events roll along.

Hanna's POV:  


I invited the girls over for a sleepover yesterday and they all said they couldn't make it. Why? Normally at least one of them is up for a sleepover but usually not all of them have plans. My phone buzzed from across my bedroom so I got up to go grab it, thinking it may be one of the girls asking to hang out. It wasn't one of the girls. It was Caleb.

CR: Look out ur window

HM: Why?

CR: Just do it Hanna

HM: K

I stood up and looked out my window. Caleb was standing there holding two boxes. One had a cookie cake in it and the other had a bunch of CD's.

"Let me in, Hanna!" Caleb shouted. I rolled my eyes and trotted downstairs to unlock the front door. I flung the door open and Caleb invited himself in.

"Okay, I have a bunch of different movies in this box. Choose one," He held out the box. There was _Mrs. Doubtfire_ , _The Breakfast Club_ , all the seasons of _Saved by the Bell_ and some Disney classics _._

"Let's do season 3 of Saved by the Bell. I don't think we ever finished episode 2," I grabbed the disc out of the case and popped it into the TV. 

"Why are you doing this? I have to ask," He didn't respond.

"I just ordered a pizza. It should be here in 20 minutes," I asked again.

"You've just been seeming...down lately," He honestly told me. I actually was feeling down. How could I not feel down? My best friends were doing god knows what without me. I felt left out. Alone. Caleb was doing something with his phone. I grabbed a piece of cookie cake and shoved it in my mouth. I would always turn to food for comfort. But then it would stab me in the back and make me gain weight and I would throw it all up.

"Are you going to watch the show or not?" I asked. He arched an eyebrow and music started coming from the box of CD's. He pulled out a mini speaker.  _Just Dance By: Lady Gaga_ was playing and Caleb was singing along to the words in a high-pitched, girly voice. 

"You're such a dork!" I tried to push him but he grabbed my hand and I had no choice but to dance with him.

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance dance, dance just, j-j-just dance_

_Wish I could shut my play boy mouth, oh oh oh-oh_

_How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright_

Caleb pulled his shirt over his head and put it on inside out. He was so hilarious. He really knew how to light up a room. Well, at least in my story book. Once the song ended we slumped down on the couch and finished the next 4 episodes of  _Save by the Bell._ While Caleb went to use the bathroom I pulled out my tablet and clicked the security camera app. Spencer gave all of us access to the security cameras outside her house so that we would all be able to spot if something weird was happening. I watched the most recent security footage.

Aria and Spencer were walking into Spencer's backyard, hand in hand.

"What?" I murmured to myself. I skipped head to see that they got into bathing suits and were just relaxing in Spencer's hot tub.

"Why aren't they with the other girls?" Suddenly, Spencer grabbed Aria's hand and they were just staring into each other's eyes. It was sort of in a loving kind of way. They both leaned their heads forward and before I could watch the rest, I heard a voice.

"Whatcha watchin?" Caleb popped up behind my shoulder and I almost screamed.

"The security footage from Spencer's backyard. I'm trying to make sense of why the girls aren't hanging out with me. This is proof. They have other things to do with  _each other."_ I frowned. They didn't include me in anything. And I bet Alison and Emily are together right now. But I can't just assume. I need more proof.

Caleb's POV:

I get that Hanna is upset about being left out but checking security footage? Really?

"Caleb, do you think you can hack into one of the girls' phones? I wanna see if they're texting each other." I nodded my head no.

"No way! That's illegal and I can't get roped back into that again," She gave me puppy dog eyes and I almost cracked.

"Just their text messages. Not anything important." I rolled my eyes.

"To some people, Hanna, text messages  _are_ important." I stated.

"I feel really left out right now because none of my friends have called or texted me in  _3 days!"_ Hanna whined. I finally gave in, realizing that I could easily cover my tracks.

"Give me you're phone," I demanded.

"Hell no!" Hanna shouted. I took it out of her hands and explained.

"I learned how to access others info and data just from their personal information." I clicked a couple buttons and connected my computer to her phone. I opened up my software and got to work picking the lock. After a few short minutes I had accessed all the girls text messages.

"Let's read them." Hanna pulled my laptop away and read.

AD: Emmy, can u come over?

EF: I dunno...

AD: Pleeeeez! I wanna apologize 4 being such a bitch

EF: Fine. But what r we doing?

AD: It's a surprise ;)

EF: C u in 5

"Those were the most recent text messages exchanged between Ali and Emily. I can recover more if you want?" She nodded her head and I began typing away. I uncovered more text messages from Ali and Emily and some between Spencer and Aria.

AM: Will u come 2 an art exhibit w/me?

SH: I dunno...I have field hockey practice

AM: Come on! We're team sparia!

SH: Fine. Only bc ur so cute

AM: It's at 6:00 tnite and I have tickets 4 us already

SH: Pick me up?

AM: Sure. C u at 6!

"Those were the most recent text messages exchanged between Aria and Spencer and If you scroll down there are more," I pointed to the screen. It looked like the girls were doing a lot without Hanna and suddenly I felt really bad for Hanna. Other text messages showed that the girls did a lot of other things without Hanna. I wonder how they did so much in the span of 3 days? Hanna pushed away the computer and hugged her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees.

"Do you think they're done with me?" Hanna questioned, her voice slightly cracking. A single tear rolled down her face and soon a waterfall of tears was falling down her face, dripping onto the couch with a silent plop. I rubbed my hand up and down her back to give her comfort.

"No, I think it's more of a friendship hiatus. It doesn't look like all the girls are hanging out all together. Just in pairs," I hugged Hanna and rocked her back and forth. My poor Hanna Banana. I had to find a way to get them back together. Hanna is lonely and she needs her friends. If A strikes again, they'll need to stick together because one person can't handle A by themselves. I know. Alison tried and she had to fake her own death just to get away. I don't want it to end up that way with Hanna. Or worse.

"How about we show them how much fun we're having without them? They'll probably will want to join in on the fun." I suggested. She nodded her head and pulled out her phone.

"Smile for the camera, Caleb!" She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. I smiled. I heard the click of the camera. Hanna was now smiling down at her phone, typing away. She felt better, happier, I could tell. And when Hanna was happy, I was happy. I grabbed the mini speaker and put on a new song. I went through my music list and clicked  _Happiness By: The Fray._ Hanna snuggled up to me and we just stayed that way for a long, long time. As the night went by, Hanna gradually fell asleep in my arms. She started snoring and I just giggled. I lied down all the way against the couch and let her snuggled up to me.

"Everything is going to be okay, Hanna Banana. Everything will be okay," I closed my eyes and dreamed. I dreamed that Hanna was happy with her friends again and there was no A. No A means ultimate happiness. And that's what I want for Hanna. Happiness.


	4. Spiraling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to emison! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! This chapter is going to make you emison fans squeel!

 

Emily's POV:

Ali invited me over! I'm driving over to her house right now. Shit. I better wipe this overly enthusiastic look off my face. It's cheesy. I parked my car in front of her house and walked to the door. I may have skipped. I rang the doorbell and smiled hardly. I've got to stop smiling like an idiot! I straightened myself out. Checking my hair, straightening my outfit, I think I was fine. I was wearing a red and gray baseball jacket with a number 21 shirt on and some black jeans with white converse. I looked presentable, right? Well, I looked what I would call is presentable which is Emily presentable. I looked fine.

I heard laughing and shouting and Ali flung the door open. Noel was by her side with a sharpie mustache. I don't think he was aware of it. Ali held her pointer finger in front of her mouth and whispered shhh while laughing hardly. I stepped into her house to see a bunch of beer. Just a bunch of beer. I needed to help her.

"Come on, Ali." I directed her towards the kitchen to get her some water and make some coffee. I needed to get her sober.

"Hey! Noel, Beyonce is here!" Ali slurred. I think she was talking about me. She practically fell into her seat at the kitchen table.

"Tell her she got me so crazy in love!" Noel shouted. They both giggled. Ali started swaying back and forth in her seat like a little kid. I rolled my eyes and demanded her to drink the coffee. She crossed her arms and said no. She was such a child. The best thing I could do right now was get her to sleep. If she's drunk enough, she'll fall asleep easily. I picked her up and she stretched her arms like a cat. I rested her on the couch and she looked up at me.

"Night, Beyonce," Ali slurred. As her eyes were closing, I whispered into her ear.

"Night, Princess." I kissed her forehead. Noel was running around the house laughing with only his underwear on. That kid was crazy. I sat down next to Ali and watched whatever movie Ali and Noel were watching. They were watching Clueless. I don't know why Noel would agree to watch that but I'm not going to judge. Noel ran in screaming with whipped cream on his face. I think he may have mixed drugs and alcohol. He seemed...feral. I picked Ali up and brought her in her room. Hopefully Noel wouldn't bother her in here. As soon as I rested her body on her mattress, she woke up.

"What?" She asked, her voice raspy.

"Sh, sh, go back to sleep," She did as I said. I walked over to the window and just stared. That's when I noticed Hanna charging up to the front door. The doorbell rang. I sprinted down before Noel could answer. I was afraid he might attack Hanna. Caleb was waiting by Hanna's car. Why was he here? I opened the door slightly so she couldn't see too much.

"Uh...hey, Hanna." She just stared at me.

"Whatcha doin' at Ali's, Em?" She questioned me. I had to be honest.

"She invited me over." Hanna rolled her eyes and pushed the door open, hitting me.

"Wow, what's with all the beer?" She looked amused.

"Yeah, Noel is here," I confessed.

"So, where's Ali?" I started to walking up the steps to Ali's bedroom and Hanna followed. When I entered the room I was shocked. It looks like Noel attacked Ali with whipped cream. It was scattered all over her body.

"I swear she was not like this when I left her!" Hanna nodded her head; she seemed to believe me.

“I’m just going to say it,” Hanna blurted out.

“I want to spend more time with you guys. We haven’t really talked or communicated in 3 days! I need my friends!” She cried. I hugged Hanna. I was almost sure the other girls were hanging out together. I wonder what Aria and Spencer are doing? That’s when I realized that we had basically lost touch. I had no idea what or where Aria and Spencer were.

I heard someone groaning. Ali was starting to wake up. She scrunched up her face and blocked the light.

“Can someone turn the sun off?” She whined. I walked over to the window and closed the blinds. Caleb was gone when I got to the window. I rushed downstairs to make a new coffee and get her some water. When I turned to shut the door I noticed that Hanna had sat on the bed and was starting to talk to Ali. I turned the coffee machine on and grab another water bottle from the fridge. I walked upstairs to see Ali in only her white bra and underwear. Hanna rolled her eyes after seeing the shocked expression on my face.

"She puked on me and herself so I had to change her," Hanna pointed to the balled up clothes which smelled awful. Ali arched an eyebrow after seeing me stare intently.

"You like?" Ali strutted up an down her bedroom-occasionally wobbling. I was drooling. Hanna quickly got Ali into a bathrobe and Hanna went into the bathroom to change into some of Ali's clothes. I sighed and sat on Ali's bed.

"What am I going to do with you?" I groaned. Ali didn't reply. She simply sat down on the bed next to me and put her hand on my thigh. She then changed positions and plopped her head down on my lap again.

"Prettyyyy," Ali slurred. She touched my face and I blushed. I noticed the bottle of bourbon in her room. She must of drank more.

"I get weird hallucinations when I'm drunk. I just saw Noel and he looked exactly like Santa Claus!" Ali giggled. I just stroked her hair. 

"I'm talking to myself." Ali rolled off of me and onto the ground. 

"Oof!" She grunted-lying on the ground-her eyes slowly closing. I lifted her up and dropped her on the bed. I grabbed some blankets and placed them over Ali. She was like sleeping beauty; even though her lips were slightly coated with vomit.

Alison's POV:

I was dreaming. It was a good dream from what I could tell. I was in a room. A hotel room. I walked over to a window to see a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I turned to see Em in a bathrobe. I was too.

"Almost as beautiful as you." She came up behind me and kissed my neck.

"Is this for real?" I questioned.

"It's for real," She picked me up and dropped me on the bed. I could feel her plant a hungry kiss on my lips. I was in shock. This can't be real.

"Do you love me?" I was afraid to here her answer.

"Yes. I love you Alison Lauren DiLaurentis." I gasped slightly. It was a dream. I could say and do anything.

"Well, I love you too Emily Catherine Fields." She came down for another kiss and right when I opened my eyes I saw Emily. Her expression was a mixture of confusion and happiness.

"Yes?" I asked. She parted her lips as to say something but no words came out.

"What you said...do you really?" She trailed off.

"What did I say?" I nervously asked.

"N-Nothing." Emily turned to face away from me. I could tell she was a little sad but she was also a little happy. Weird. Hanna came barging into the room.

"Sorry I took so long! I took a shower while I was in there," Hanna's wet hair dripped onto my carpet. I didn't really care right now. All I cared about is what I said and why is Emily so confused, happy and sad about it.

"What happened in here? It looks like you guys saw a ghost," Hanna joked. We both shrugged and walked downstairs. My head pounded but Emily held my waist for support. I pulled Emily into the hallway while Hanna put some waffles in the toaster and got the syrup out.

"So,,,what did I say?" Emily's expression changed and her eyes widened. She hesitated before speaking.

"Y-You said that you...you lo..." She was cut off by Hanna announcing that the waffles were ready to eat. I waited for Emily to continue but she just walked over to the table and sat down to eat. I walked over to the table and whispered in Emily's ear.

"You didn't finish. What else did I say?" Hanna was too busy chowing down on her waffles to notice our side conversation.

"Loved me," Is all Emily said. Oh no. Do I talk in my sleep? I excused myself from breakfast and ran up into my room. I ripped a piece of notebook paper out and started writing-tears streaming out of my eyes.

_Dear Emily,_

_I don't know what's going on but I think I might love you too. I don't know. I've been kind of dreaming about you and I wrote a poem about you and you probably think I'm a loser. I think ever since you came out, I've been feeling closer to you. I've been feeling closer to you than any of the other girls. You make me happy. You're my Killer. These feelings I have make me mad. I have trouble falling asleep at night because I'm thinking about you. I go nights without sleeping, afraid I'll have a dream about you. Alcohol takes the pressure off things so that's why I've been drinking a lot more lately. You ran into my party today but trust me, there have been many more parties before this one._

_I thought being with Noel would make me remember that I like boys but I don't. I like you. Sure, I still find boys attractive but nothing will top you. There's just something about you. It may be your toned legs or your tanned skin-Or your beautiful face and bright smile. You're beautiful and kind but I'm not. And that's why I can't be with you. I'm not nice, kind, beautiful, strong. I'm the opposite of everything you are. Sure, I'm beautiful on the outside but not the inside. You're beautiful on your inside and out. You glow._

_Emily Catherine Fields, I can't get you out of my head. One day, I'll be good enough for you but for now...let's just stay here-in the moment. In the end, Pip gets Estella. I'm going to get you Emily. One day. No matter what it takes. I'm making myself physically and mentally sick by pushing you away. I'm ready to accept everything. Well, almost everything. I'll wait for you. we can go to Paris together just like in my dream. I hope one day I'll be good enough for you._

_-Ali_

I stuck my letter into a blue envelope before sprinting downstairs and handing it to Emily. Before they could ask any questions, I was out the door.

 


End file.
